


Luca 14 Months: TIFF 2019

by LemonadeHearts



Series: You Make Me Love You [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Baby, First Words, M/M, Tiff, celebrity friends make appearences, cute baby, endings beginnings, knives out - Freeform, parenting, traveling with children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeHearts/pseuds/LemonadeHearts
Summary: Luca comes with his dads to TIFF 2019 and steals the show.





	1. Chapter 1

“No..” Sebastian took the shirt out of Luca’s hands and began refolding it, as he did Luca picked up another, “No... you can’t have that one either,” he folded that one and put it back too, as he did, Luca grabbed his socks this time, “No...Luca!” Sebastian frustratedly says, his volume rising this time. The baby in his arms jumps slightly and he immediately feels bad. Luca had continued to grab and mess up the clothes as he packed for their trip to Canada. He’s been trying to pack for two hours now but it’s hard to do with a squirming indecisive one year old on your hip or at your heels who needs constant supervision. He had a feeling this trip might be too much and so far it was proving to be. Chris was away on set currently and couldn’t be home to watch Luca while he packed but life was life.  
  
“I’m sorry bud, but you can’t keep grabbing things okay? Daddy is trying to pack.” Sebastian kissed the top of Luca’s forehead and moved a wisp of hair out of his eyes with a delicate hand.  
  
“Da da da da da da...” Luca babbled. He blew a few bubbles and patted Sebastian’s face with a sticky hand. Sebastian couldn’t help but grin. He loved this little human with his whole heart. No matter how difficult things were.  
  
They were headed to TIFF this week. The entire little family would be there for three days before heading to DC for the rest of the four days of the week where Chris would be doing research for his website. They’d decided to make it a family trip since Chris had his movie “Knives Out” to promote and he had his movie “Endings/Beginnings” that he was promoting. They’d both be very busy separately, but they didn’t want to be away from Luca for so long so they’d invited Nicole to come along with them and watch Luca when they couldn’t, but they’d still get to have him at night. She’d happily agreed since she was still in between jobs at the moment and deciding if she wanted to go for her masters the next semester.  
  
Sebastian was trying to decide what exactly he’d need for the next week. His professional clothes were all there with his stylist. He’d want at least seven to ten casual outfits, four of which should be nice enough for him to be photographed in when meeting fans. Randomly or purposely. He had already packed his toiletries except for the essentials like his toothbrush, comb and hair gel. The bathroom looked relatively bare but he knew Chris wouldn’t be packing for another day or two so he’d just use his stuff until then. It made him feel better to pack early. He looked down to see Luca had fisted up a piece of the neck of his shirt and was gnawing on it happily. Gross he thought as he saw how much baby salaries had gotten on him. Whatever kept him occupied he thought. It wasn’t a favorite or particularly nice shirt so he’d let it go.  
  
What next. He thought as he stood in the center of the room. Luca still on his hip. He took a deep breath and pulled out his phone running through the checklist he’d made.  
Extra socks  
Sunglasses  
Cologne  
Drawstring bag  
Tennis shoes  
Chapstick  
Lube & Condoms, because maybe they’d get a moment to themselves.  
Anthony’s hat and Prada sunglasses he’d left over at the house.  
Deck of cards  
Extra charger  
Extra underwear  
Swimming trunks  
Bluetooth speaker  
Portable charger  
Baseball cap  
Leather jacket.... yeah that was about it.

He put his phone back away holding it out of the reach of grabby sticky little fingers. He’d have to square away the suitcase for now before going and heading to pack for Luca because this would be the first time he’d be traveling with them on a long trip. As he got to Luca’s room he let the tingly tike down on the floor. Luca happily squealed and padded around aggressively. Sebastian smiled again at the adorableness. Luca went over to his toy rings in the corner and began taking them off the stand to play with, or chew on. Most likely chew on. Sebastian thought to himself. He went over to Luca’s closet and began riffling through the outfits there. There were so many options and they’d have to pack at least twice as many for him. Thank goodness they were so small. Like Sebastian’s, at least 4 of them had to be nice enough for him to get photographed in. Didn’t need the tabloids saying they dressed their kid like a slob or didn’t take care of him. That four would be doubled so that meant 8 semi-nice outfits and the rest could be onesies or more casual clothes. Even just little shirts to throw on with his diaper.  
  
“Da da da da da...” Luca piped up.  
  
“Yeah buddy?”  
  
“Dada!” Luca squeaked. Flailing his little arms and holding out a plastic ring to him.  
  
“I’m sorry bud, I can’t play right now, but in a little while I promise,” he told him. Luca narrowed his eyes at that, turning around on his hands and knees and sitting with his back to Sebastian. Well then. Sebastian thought. Almost laughing at the baby’s dramatics.  
  
He pulled his pack and play from the closet, that’s what Luca would be sleeping in for the following week and made sure to Set it with his own suitcase before going on to rifle through the nicer outfits on hangers. He picked out five before going over to Luca’s drawers and picking out some casual wear. He threw two things of diapers into Luca’s suitcase on top of his folded clothes and tucked his tiny tennis shoes and dress shoes into the case as well. Next came three packs of wipes, an extra blanket, diaper rash cream, baby lotion, and the bottle sanitation machine as well as some extra pacifiers and a teething ring. It took another twenty minutes before he was finished, in the end Luca’s suitcase was almost fuller than his. Traveling with a baby was no joke. Luca had moved from playing with his rings to flipping through a book and then playing with his giant fidget cube to playing with his singing puppy and block set in the time it had taken Sebastian to finish packing. Currently he was still sitting with his block set. Sebastian smiled as he crouched down in front of him. Luca looked up with a wide grin,  
  
“Dada!” He said, as he held out a block to him, Sebastian took a seat and took the block from Luca, helping him build the tower he had started. Once it was taller than him, Luca stood up and on wobbly legs he ran and knocked it all over, plopping into Sebastian’s lap in a fit of giggles. Sebastian was smiling widely as he hugged Luca close to him.  
  
“Oh I love you so much bean,”  
  
“Dada...wuv.” Luca said.  
  
“Yes, I love you. You are so special to me...” He bopped Luca on the nose making him go cross-eyed before he blinked with a tiny toothed smile. “Now, what are we playing?”

-

They walked through Logan International bogged down with bags and a baby. It was already late but that didn’t stop them from wearing sunglasses. Sebastian had his sunglasses on and a newsboy cap tugged over his head while Chris had a pair of sunglasses on as well with a red sox baseball cap. Luca had a knit hat tugged over his own head, it had a smiling frog design knitted onto it and it looked adorable on him, though it was mostly for privacy’s sake currently. There were a few paparazzi who were hanging around but thanks to their bodyguard and assistants they barely got any good shots of the small family as they hustled to their gate. Once they got onto the private plane Sebastian pulled off Luca’s hat, knowing he was probably incredibly hot with it on. It pulled off with lots of static left behind, making Luca’s hair stick up at all angles, Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh as he brushed a hand through it. Chris was just getting off the phone as they took their eats.

“Nicole is boarding in twenty minutes, she has a layover in Milwaukie but should be here by 9AM tomorrow.”

“Great, good, she didn’t pay for her own ticket again did she?”

“Nope, she tried to, but they got her at the counter, she’s got Premium Business Class and then First Class.”

“Good, got to have her comfortable and rested to take care of this little sunshine don’t we?” Sebastian gave a gentle poke to Luca’s cheek and Luca looked up from where he’d been playing with a crinkly giraffe that was clipped to his coat. “Let’s get you out of that coat now huh?” Sebastian got Luca comfortable before their pilot came over the sound system to tell them they’d be taking off, Sebastian put on a big wide smile for Luca as he buckled him into his seat, Luca was not pleased as to not be held, and his little face was showing it, he was on the verge of crying and Sebastian didn’t want that,

“It’s just for a little bit I promise, I bet Papa has some snacks for you too, huh? You want some snacks?” Luca looked over at Chris who also had a smile on his face, he rifled through the baby bag they’d tethered to the seat next to him and pulled out a goldfish and animal cracker mix, he opened the top as the engines began to whirr and the plane began to move, Luca’s eyes widened as the plane shook but he didn’t cry, instead digging into the snacks provided for him, he grabbed two goldfish in one fist and an animal cracker in the other and began to chow down.

“Yeah, it’s good isn’t it?” Luca smiled back in agreement,

“Snac!” 

“Yes! Snack, snacks are great!” Chris enthused. Sebastian patted Luca’s head again.

-

By the time they arrived in Toronto it was nearing 11PM, even though it had been a short flight Luca had managed to make a mess of the cabin that they’d had to clean up, throughout the flight Luca had not been content to just sit on Sebastian’s lap and look at books like they’d hoped, instead he had read a book, but he’d also dumped out all of his blocks and crawl around on the floor to play with his giant fidget cube, singing puppy, big plush dinosaurs, and little piano. He’d ended up falling asleep over the tiny piano and was still currently conked out. As they exited the plane Luca was snoring away on Chris’s shoulder and Sebastian was trying to juggle the various carry-on bags they had. 

“Need help with that?”

“No, I got it, you just carry him and the buggy,” Sebastian reassured, Chris didn’t argue.

They were quickly led through the airport out a side entrance and into a black SUV, the SUV already had Luca’s car seat set up in it and Chris deposited him gently into it, he and Sebastian climbed in along with their managers and they were off to their hotel.

-

Getting out of the SUV and into the hotel was an ordeal, even for midnight there was a litany of paparazzi waiting to get a glimpse of all the A-listers attending TIFF, poor little Luca was woken up abruptly by the shouts of the paps when they spotted them and Katherine Langford who was also arriving at the same time. Chris made a point to try to get in between both her and Sebastian to try to keep them all from being hassled, Paps always made Chris’s blood boil but he knew he had to control his temper. Luca began to fuss and wriggle around in Chris’s arms and Chris tried to hush him quickly,

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, it’s okay sweetheart, I’m sorry you woke up, but you’re safe, daddy and I are here, we love you sweetheart, it’s okay buddy, it’s okay Luc…” Luca’s bottom lip stuck out unhappily as his eyes shined with tears, he looked around for his dad, and reached out when he saw Sebastian,

“Hi bean, yes, I’m here too… I love you.” Sebastian reached out and pressed a soft kiss to his hand, Luca then finally snuggled back into his Papa’s shoulder and seemed to calm.

Once they got into the hotel and onto the elevator Chris sat down Luca’s buggy and gently settled him into it before picking it back up, the baby snuggled in comfortably and they decided to just let him stay there for the night instead of getting the pack and play out.

-

They put Luca down for bed with gentle kisses to his forehead and a soft blanket over him before deciding to get ready to turn in themselves, after all, they had an early morning.

  
Chris turned his back as he stripped out of his shirt and began to undo his belt. Sebastian meanwhile hopped his way out of his own skinny jeans, letting out a frustrated groan before he kicked himself out of one leg. Chris couldn’t help but laugh as Sebastian flopped back on the bed to kick his pants the rest of the way off.  
  
“Stop laughin’ at me.” Sebastian mumbled into the pillows on the bed,  
  
“But you’re just so cute!” Chris crawled over the bed and leaned over him, pressing a kiss to his lips upside down, spider man style. Sebastian kissed back his nose crinkling up as Chris pulled away.  
  
“Gonna brush my teeth, take my shower in the morning,”  
  
“Sounds like a plan to me,” Sebastian commented back, he pushed himself up to follow Chris over to the bathroom.  
  
-  
  
“Oh my God...”  
  
“What?” Sebastian mumbled sleepily,  
  
“Nicole’s plane got delayed. She won’t be here until tonight!”  
  
“WHAT?” Sebastian’s eyes widened. Yup, he was fully awake.  
  
“But we have interviews today! And your movie premiere tonight! Who’s gonna watch him?!”  
  
“I don’t know. Neither one of our managers are good with kids...”  
  
“Well Angie has kids, but I don’t want to just put him on her.”  
  
“I know... fuck. Well... we will just have to take him with us... might have to reschedule some of my interviews to coordinate. But overall it should work... I’m gonna call Chelsea,” Sebastian yawned as he slid out of bed, ready to start the day earlier than expected with one more problem on his plate than he’d anticipated. Suddenly there was movement and noise from across the room where Luca had been sleeping in his car seat.  
  
“I’ll get him,” Chris said, getting up as well. Sebastian nodded at him with a smile as he scrolled through his phone he walked passed Luca and gave him a bright smile and wave to which Luca cooed back at him for. Chris reached Luca and leaned over to get him out of his seat,  
  
“Hi sweetheart, hi bean, good morning, how are you doing today? You slept well. All through the night and through the end of the plane ride. You must be hungry. Are you hungry? Do you want some breakfast? Tell you what, I’m gonna throw on some clothes and then I’m gonna get you changed and we can go down stairs to get some food. What do you say? Huh?” Luca cooed back at him sleepily. Reaching for his papa’s hand and wrapping a tiny hand around his fingers. Chris brushed a kiss to the back of Luca’s tiny hand before reaching into the seat to pick him up, Luca rested his head on his shoulder as Chris settled him in on his hip as he went to their suitcases. He picked out a navy blue and white striped onesie and goldfish bib for Luca along with tiny blue socks and his little white tennis shoes to match. He pulled out the changing pad and diapers and wipes and laid them all out on the edge of the bed. He kissed Luca’s forehead to which the baby let out a happy little squeal at, along with a litany of happy “Papa, Papa, Papa, Papa’s!” And giggles.  
  
“Luca, Luca, Luca, I love you. I love you so much, yes I do,” thankfully it wasn’t a messy diaper that morning and Luca was ready and changed quickly. He let him roll around on the bed as he kept a close watch while changing himself into some casual clothes. He grabbed his cell phone and wallet along with the baby bag with Luca’s food in it and threw it over his shoulder.  
  
“Alright munchkin, time for breakfast, time for food,” he picked up Luca and secured him in his arms as he made sure he had his key card as well.  
  
“Ohs?” Luca questioned. He was asking for Cheerios,  
  
“Sure,” Chris said, patting him on the back gently, “Babe, we’re going down to breakfast!”  
  
“Sounds good! I’m gonna shower first, love you,” Sebastian called back.  
  
“Dada!” Luca piped in, Sebastian peaked his head around the corner,  
  
“I love you too my little prince, I’ll see you after breakfast,”  
  
“Dada!” Sebastian blew him a kiss and Luca mimicked him back, Sebastian’s heart melted at the gesture and he caught the kiss and pressed it to his heart. Chris blew him one as well and Sebastian winked at him as he pretended to catch that one too.  
  
-  
  
“Breakfast time!” Chris said to Luca as he sat down with his own plate of food, Luca was in a swanky high chair that the hotel had provided, it was all padded and had a belt to secure him in with its own tray in front of it, Chris had sanitized the tray himself, not quite trusting the hotel to do the best job. “What do you want to eat? Huh? Cheerios and what else?” Luca pointed to the banana on Chris’s plate and Chris nodded, sounded like a good breakfast to him. He unpeeled the banana and cut it into manageable slices for Luca, placing three of the slices on his plate before dumping out a handful of cheerios to go with it.

“You want some juice? Or some milk? Or maybe some Pedialyte? Don’t need you to get dehydrated today, it’s gonna be busy!”

“Uice!” Luca said, juice it was, Luca was only one, but he’d become very opinionated about things lately. Chris nodded, he pulled out the small box of orange juice from the baby bag and poured it into the bottle sippy cup. Luca got really excited as he watched it being poured, bouncing in his seat and flapping his arms around as he made happy little noises of contentment,

“Yes, you love your juice, I know you do, here you go bud,”

“Da da, dada, dada!” Chris furrowed his brow, but when he turned to see where Luca was looking, sure enough, Sebastian was coming towards them, freshly showered and looking like a million bucks,

“There you are,”

“Yup, now you can go get your shower any time you want,” He leaned down to press a kiss to Chris’s cheek, Chris blushed at the public display of affection but he loved it.

“Hi there, how you doing? Looks like you got quite the spread here, cheerios and bananas?!”

“Uice!” Luca held up his juice cup.

“And Juice, how could I forget, your favorite!” Sebastian ruffled his hair affectionately as he slid into the booth on the other side of Chris, he picked up Chris’s spoon and dunked it into his cereal bowl,

“All this here and you choose to have cereal,”

“You’re the one who’s eating it,” Chris said,

“Touché,” Sebastian then stood back up and flounced away to get his own breakfast.

“Chris!” Chris turned at the sound of his name, he grinned when he saw who it was, Brie Larson was dressed in workout gear, wide grin on her face as she neared their table with a smoothie in hand, Chris stood up to greet her.

“Hey captain, long time no see,”

“I know, it’s been a while, how have you been?” She asked,

“Busy, busy busy busy…” He lamented, “You too, I hear,”

“Yeah, I think we’ve all been pretty busy, I didn’t know you were staying here,”

“Well I didn’t know you were staying here either, but this is a big hotel for the actors and actresses during TIFF, so I’m pretty sure there’s a lot more of us, I do know Mackie is staying across the street, but that’s because Seb was planning on meeting up with him, most of the cast of my movie are here in this hotel though,”

“Knives Out, the Rian Johnson crime flick?”

“Yup, that’s the one,”

“Awesome! I’m coming to the premiere tonight, I’m also going to be at Dirt Music because another friend of mine is in it, but I’m just really fascinated by the premise of _Knives Out, _It must have been so cool to work with that cast,”

“It really was, they’re all a trip to work with, a lot of it was improvisation too, it was, magical, and I really appreciate you coming out to see it,”

“Absolutely,”

“PAPA!” Luca squealed loudly, getting Chris’s attention, Chris jumped, turning to him, he rolled his eyes as he saw that Luca had smeared the banana slice all over his face,

“Oh come here you goof,” Brie suddenly let out a high pitched squeal of her own as she bent down to Luca’s level,

“Is this Mr. Luca?!”

“It is, say hi buddy,” Luca turned to Brie with a charming baby smile and blew her a kiss, Chris’s eyebrows rose at the gesture, Brie laughed,

“Well aren’t you the charmer, you are just so adorable, hi Luca, I’ve heard so much about you and you are even cuter in person! Your daddies love you a lot, you know that?”

“Dada,” Luca agreed, nodding his head, Chris cleaned off Luca’s hand and face, to which Luca scrunched his face up at and tried to avoid,

“No you don’t you little rascal, there,” Chris said, as he finished getting the last bits of sticky banana off the 12 month old’s face,”

“Can I hold him?” Brie asked, her eyes were big and misty,

“If he’ll let you,” Chris said,

“You wanna go see Miss Brie? Huh? She wants to hold you because you’re just so squishy and cute!” Chris unbuckled Luca from his seat and pulled him out of it, his little legs kicked happily as he was picked up,

“You wanna see Miss Brie?” Chris asked again, once Luca was on his hip, he gestured at her, and she held her arms out, Luca cocked his head to the side for a moment to examine her, eventually he must have decided that she was worthy and opened his arms to her,

“Awww, hi Luca,” Brie spoke softly as Luca was passed to her, she reached up with one hand to bop his nose and he giggled happily, reaching up to grab her finger, Brie’s smile was blinding as she interacted with Luca and Chris preened as he watched on, a proud Papa he was,

“You are just precious, and so sweet, and so charming, you’re gonna grow up to be as handsome as your daddies one day aren’t you? Are you gonna be an actor type like them too? You make quite the creative faces, huh?”

“No!” Luca answered, lifting his arms up, Chris laughed at that,

“Well that’s okay, you’ve got plenty of time, you can be whoever you want to be,” Brie tickled Luca’s tummy and Luca was laughing again, just then, Sebastian returned to the table a soft smile on his own face,

“Hey Brie, how you doing?”

“A million times better since I got to hold your squishy squishy child, he’s absolutely precious,” Sebastian grinned,

“He is,” Luca looked up, seeming to notice his daddy was back and not holding anything finally, he reached out with a noise of longing,

“Dada!” Sebastian smiled and Brie transferred Luca into his arms,

“Gosh, Babies make everything better,” Brie lamented,

“Say that after running around after him for a whole day,” Chris dared, she just laughed,

“Hey, I’d be happy to babysit, if I was free any time soon, right now though I have to head back up to my room, gotta get glammed and then go do press,” Chris nodded in agreement,

“Well, I hope to see you guys both before you leave, when are you heading out?”

“We’re here for three days,”

“Well, hopefully at one of the after parties, if not, I’m sure I’ll see you guys at another marvel event sometime soon,”

“Hopefully, if not the invites always open to come over and have a few beers if you’re ever in New England,”

“That’s very kind of you, well, bye, bye Sebastian, congrats on your movie with Shailene, bye Luca,”

“Can you wave bye bye?” Sebastian asked Luca softly, Luca looked at him waving goodbye and his own little hand reached out with a smile to mimic the gesture, his palm opening and closing as it moved from side to side, Brie grinned blindingly again at the adorable baby before heading off,

“She’s nice, I wish we got to hang out more,” Chris lamented,

“She is sweet, but just like her, we need to get going, so you should go up and shower and get ready, we’ve got the first interview at 8:30, it’s almost 7:30 now.”

“Shit, you’re right,”

“Chris!” Sebastian admonished, they’d really been trying to cut down on the swearing around little ears, knowing Luca was picking up words, it would be just their luck that his first real word would be a swear word, Mama Evans would not be pleased, though she’d probably laugh at it in the end.

“

“Papa?” Luca asked,

“Yeah, he should be here soon,” Sebastian told the tiny tike,

“Papa…” Luca looked down and played with the applique of the goldfish on his bib. Sebastian rubbed his tummy and then his head, finally the door on the other side of the car opened and Chris appeared,

“Papa!” Luca piped up, wiggling around in his carseat,

“Hey, sorry that took longer than I expected,”

“Get in and buckle!” Angie stopped him from farther explanation, they were already late for Chris’s first interview with Variety, Sebastian had a few interviews today, but most of his were the next day before the premier of his movie. They would both be walking the carpet that night as a couple though,

They arrived at the first interview and sure enough, Chris was late and the last one to arrive, Chris entered the room with Luca on his hip, talking to him quietly,

“You’ve gotta be real good for daddy and I today okay? We’re basically taking you to work with us, not many babies get to go to work with their mommies and daddies, or, well daddies in this case, but hey, it’s kinda cool, I work in front of a camera a lot and we know that you love cameras, so maybe it’ll be interesting, or maybe you’ll just continue to chew on your bib, which is perfectly fine by me too.” Chris commented to a barely listening Luca. Sebastian smiled fondly at him,

“Give me our son and get to work,” He said fondly,

“But he’s just so cute! Why can’t I take him with me,”

“Chris, they’re waiting,” Chris looked over to see yes, his co-stars were waiting, Toni Collete and Christopher Plummer both had fond looks on their faces as they watched Chris interact with Luca, none of them had met the baby yet, but they’d seen plenty of pictures and videos courtesy of Chris throughout the filming process.

“Alright, fine, bye bye Luca I’ll see you soon,” Sebastian took Luca from Chris and shouldered the baby bag with another hand, turning to leave the room, but apparently Luca hadn’t had the last word, and he wanted it,

“Hi! Bye bye bye!” He said, greeting and bidding farewell to everyone in one moment, everyone turned to him, including the interviewer, charmed,

“Bye Luca!” they all chorused back, and Luca preened as he pushed up on Sebastian’s shoulder,

“So that’s your son?”

“Yup, that’s my son, Luca, we really weren’t expecting to be sacked with him today, we’ve got a baby sitter, but her flight was delayed, we like to keep him out of the spotlight, mostly so he doesn’t get overwhelmed, or too involved in the fame and then turn into assholes like these guys in the movie,” Chris laughed, “Too high in society life for their own good,” Chris turned the question away from his personal life swiftly, and thankfully the interviewer took the bait, beginning to ask them all about the movie, the first interview didn’t last more than fifteen minutes, when they got out, Luca was excited as ever to see his papa, as if he had been gone for days and not minutes, reaching for him immediately when he came into view,

“Hello bean, hello,”

“Sebastian, you’re up next, down the hall with Collider, you’ll be late if you don’t hurry up,”

“Gotcha,” Sebastian nodded at Chris’s manager who was handling him for the morning as well while his manager got things settled for the next day, they all walked down the hallway together and were welcomed in by the interviewer who was also named Chris,

“Hey, how have you been man?”

“Great, great, it’s so good to see you,”

“Of course, great to see you too, come on in,”

They weren’t able to stand outside anymore since filming had started in the other rooms, and so Chris and Luca followed Sebastian inside, Sebastian sat down in front of the camera and the interviewer started asking him questions, Chris sat in the corner with Luca on the ground, he’d pulled out his giant fidget cube from the baby bag and let him have at it, Luca was batting it around happily for a while, crinkling the side with crinkly paper and flipping the switches and bopping at the squishy parts of it, but soon it got out of hand as he pushed it around and began breathing heavily, he let out an excited scream that made everyone in the room jump, Chris had to hide his laugh behind his hand as Luca looked up at him with so much joy in his eyes,

“I know, I know, you’re having so much fun but we have to be quiet right now,” Chris put a finger over his lips, Luca mimicked him and he nodded fervently back at him,

“Yes quiet, daddy is doing an interview,” At the word “daddy” Luca’s head swerved around and he caught sight of Sebastian, he got onto his hands and knees and began to babble excitedly as he crawled towards Sebastian,

“Dada, dada, dada, dada!” Chris caught him just in time and he squealed as he was pulled away from reach of Sebastian, Sebastian was laughing himself now,

“Do you mind?” He said to the other Chris, the one doing the interview,

“Not at all,” Sebastian stood up from the couch he was sitting on and went over to the rambunctious baby who was flailing around in his Husband’s arms,

“Luc, sweetheart, what’s going on,”

“Dada!” Luca said, Chris’s eyebrows rose all the way to his hairline and Sebastian’s face turned into one of absolute glee,

“Yes, what is it? We stopped the interview for you, what do you need honey,” Chris handed over Luca who immediately climbed up onto Sebastian pressing their faces together and giggling,

“What? What is it? Huh? I’m right here, you can see me, now why don’t you play with papa for a while I finish up huh? Then I’ll play with you again okay? Right now I have to work though,”

“No, dada,” Luca said, holding onto Sebastian tightly,

“Honey I’m right here, I promise, see, I’m gonna sit right over there,” he pointed to the couch he’d been sitting on, but Luca didn’t seem to care as his bottom lip began to quiver,

“Luc, sweetheart, I promise I’m right here, watch, here, go to papa,” Sebastian pried Luca’s little fists from his shirt before it could get to wrinkled and handed him back to Chris, he went back to sit down on the couch, but by the time he got there Luca was already in a full blown meltdown, it was barely 10AM and the first meltdown had happened, this was not good considering they had the whole rest of the day to get through.

“Luca, honey, look, daddy is right there,” Chris bounced him in his arms but Luca wasn’t having it, he wasn’t even throwing a fit this time, it seemed like he was just genuinely upset, crying as he wasn’t allowed to be in his daddy’s arms.

“I’m gonna take him out,” Chris mouthed, and Sebastian nodded in understanding, even if it hurt to watch them leave,

“I’m sorry,” He said, turning back to the interviewer,

“No, no, it’s okay, I understand, I’ve got kids of my own, but, if you’re ready let’s get to the questions, can you describe your role in this movie to me? We know so far that it’s a love triangle, and that it has a strong female lead, but who are you and what is your character like?”

“Well, I play Frank, I’m the “bad boy” of the film, or at least that’s what I was directed as, but it’s really up for the audience to decide, everyone in this film has their own demons and that’s what makes it interesting, they’re all just people, they’re not perfect, they’re not villains but their choices and attitudes can leave something to be desired, especially my character’s. That’s really all I can say about him at the moment, so… go watch it!” Sebastian pointed to the camera with an awkward smirk as he delivered the last line, The interviewer laughed, “Well I definitely will, would you like to address the rumors of the sex scenes in this film or should we just leave that to everyone’s imaginations?”

“Oh God—” Sebastian cut himself off, looking around but not able to meet the camera’s lense or the smirking face of the interviewer.

“I think, I think we’ll just leave that to the imagination for now, I do have a few… but that’s as far as I’m willing to divulge,”

“Anything as wild as The Bronze?” Sebastian laughed out loud at that question,

“No, definitely not, these are so much more realistic, or at least I hope they are, they were all improvised, so if it looks unnatural, I don’t really know what to say, my husband certainly doesn’t complain and I pretty much pulled the same moves on Shailene as I do him,” Sebastian laughed, still feeling a bit awkward with the conversation,

The interviewer continued to go on, asking questions related to the improvisation of the film, how it was working with the director and the chemistry between all three actors who formed the love triangle on set and in the movie, overall it went on for another twenty five minutes and by the time Sebastian got out it was nearing 10:30AM. He was warned by Chris’s manager that his next interview started in ten minutes, but his heart was still squeezing painfully in his chest as the upset face of Luca crossed his mind, he wanted to make sure his little guy was okay, but would it be wise since he had to just leave again? He couldn’t help himself as his feet carried him to the front of the building, outside he found Luca and Chris, sitting on a bench, Luca was still fussing unhappily on Chris’s shoulder and Chris was rocking him back and forth, the sight made his heart break even more. Luca was the first to spot him and his little head popped up as his arms reached out for him. He had a binky in his mouth, and it definitely helped to quiet the wails but it didn’t help to make him look any less miserable, in fact, it made it even worse because he looked cute, sad, and miserable! What a combination,

“Hey baby boy, hey sweetheart, I’m here, I’m sorry you got upset in there, but what’s going on? Huh? You love Papa, why all the crying?

“Dada dada dada…” Luca just babbled back muffled as he placed his head in the crook of Sebastian’s shoulder, Sebastian rested his head on top of Lucas and swayed back and forth gently.

“I love you honey, I love you so much but we gotta work right now, so do you think maybe you can hang out with Papa again for a little while? Please?” He knew Luca probably didn’t understand everything he was saying him but just talking to him sometimes helped them both feel better.

“Sebastian, five minutes!” Angie warned, Sebastian nodded over at her, and shifted Luca so they were face to face,

“You wanna go see Papa now? Huh? I bet Papa has some snacks in his bag, those animal crackers you like or grapes? Does that sound good? Why don’t you have snacktime with papa?” Luca didn’t say anything so he began to try to shift him back into Chris’s arms, but as he did, Luca whined again and his little hands gripped onto his shirt,

“Oh come on sweetheart, it’s just a little while, I promise, and you get animal crackers and grapes, that sounds so yummy, I wish I could have some!” Sebastian tried to smile enthusiastically but Luca was already starting to cry around his pacifier as Chris took him back,

“Oh come on bean, I know you love daddy, but he’ll be back soon, come on, snack time,” Chris took Luca on his hip and rifled through the bag for the container with the animal crackers, they’d even packed two of the frosted ones this time which they knew were Luca’s favorite,

“Look, luc, we got a frosted one, you want to try it? Luca pushed the container away and instead turned to reach for Sebastian again who was slowly trying to back away. Sebastian couldn’t leave like this, it hurt too much, he stepped back up to the both of them and took both of Luca’s hands into his own, kissing them gently and whispering how much he loved him, Luca quieted once again, Sebastian took one of the frosted animal crackers out of the container and Luca pulled his pacifier out of his mouth,

“There you go, see you like it! I know it’s one of your favorites, now why don’t you finish the other ones with Papa, huh?

“We got some grapes too,” Chris said, opening the other side of the container, Luca’s eyes lit up at the shiny purple fruit,

“Yeah, grapes, you love your grapes,” Luca grabbed two with a little hand and shoved them both into his mouth, making Chris laugh out loud at how big his cheeks puffed out,

“One at a time or you might choke,” He held out his hand for Luca to spit one out, Luca did, before chewing and swallowing the other, he opened his mouth for the second, and without notice, Sebastian slipped away, having transferred Luca onto Chris’s lap sitting down so he barely noticed while being preoccupied with food, if he fussed again, at least it wouldn’t be where Sebastian could hear, so he could at least pretend he’d left him happily. It was still so hard for Sebastian to hear Luca cry or upset, he knew it was something he’d have to work on too, because Luca was getting bigger and would soon become smarter and if he wasn’t carful he’d accidentally train Luca to be to dependent.

-

The second interview of the day for Sebastian was a quick and fun one, a lighting round of romantic questions including his ideal first date, favorite sex position, favorite romantic comedy, favorite romantic tragedy, if he’d ever seen or read fifty shades of grey, and some questions pertaining to other upcoming projects. Overall it was great, and he’d done a snapchat video for the publication as well, he’d had fun scrolling through the filters, Overall it didn’t last over fifteen minutes and as he returned to Luca and Chris outside he was pleased to see that while Luca didn’t look happy, he wasn’t sobbing anymore,

“He okay now?”

“Was a little fussy when he realized you were gone but I pulled out an extra frosted animal cracker and things seemed to be smoothed over,

“Chris, you know we can’t give him that much sugar,”

“Hey, one more won’t hurt him just this once,” Sebastian rolled his eyes but pressed a kiss to Luca’s cheek,

“Is that all I’m worth to you? A frosted animal cracker and you forget about me? I guess that’s good this time but you can’t just fall for anyone who gives you a frosted animal cracker you know, could be dangerous!”

“Dada,” Luca said, as he held up a half eaten animal cracker,

“For me?” Sebastian said in mock surprise, Luca shoved it in his mouth before he could say anything else,

“Thank you,” Sebastian said, his eyebrows rising at the slightly damp taste of it,

“Papa!” Luca said, turning to Chris, and reaching one of his little arms out, Chris came up to him and closed him in from behind, kissing the top of his head and running a hand through his fluffy hair,

“Love you bean,”

“Papa, dada,” Luca said, and Sebastian’s heart melted as Luca settled between them, he wished they could stay standing like that forever. Truthfully the three of them didn’t get much time to be a family, it was usually one of either of them watching him or Nicole watching him, which was good, good in the case that he got to see both of them and he knew they both loved him, but bad in the sense that they didn’t get this, this special bonding time that made them feel like they were all complete. Bringing a baby into the family was something that he and Chris had agonized over, they’d never expected it to happen so soon, or for either of their careers to take off in the way they did.

“We shouldn’t go to DC. I know you want to, but you could wait another week if you wanted, you don’t even have your meetings set in stone yet, we should go home… spend time with him. I don’t’ start filming for another month and you don’t have to be back to producing for two weeks. A week with him, a week for work, it’s what he needs right now,”

“I wish I could, but I actually did just get a confirmation for a meeting… with Mike Pence…”

“Pence?! No way!?” Sebastian’s eyes widened as he tried not to jostle Luca too badly,

“Yeah, fortunately or unfortunately, it’s this Friday, and unfortunately that’s right in the middle of the days, Sebastian sighed,

“As long as you come home after… he needs you… I need you… I think we all just need some true family time… it’s not just your fault, it’s mine too, we’ve been going and going and going practically since he got here, and we need to rest.” Chris nodded in understanding, pressing one more kiss to Luca’s head before pulling away, it was his turn to get back to the grind,

“Bye bye bye,” Luca chirped, waving tiredly as Chris walked away,

“You wanna go back inside buddy? Wanna go watch Papa give interviews? We can do it if you’re not gonna fuss, okay?”

“Papa?” Luca questioned,

“Yeah we can go with papa,” Luca just went and rested his head on Sebastian’s shoulder again, Sebastian took that as a confirmation that he’d be calm at least for now, he slung Luca’s baby bag over his shoulder and followed Chris back inside. After riding up the elevator to the 52nd floor of the high rise, they entered the vast studio that _The Hollywood Reporter _was using for their press. It was opulently decorated with a photography studio in the corner near the curtain divide that separated the ballroom into two halves, the other was being used for catering.

“Wanna play with your blocks?” Sebastian asked Luca as he set the 14 month old down on the ground, the carpet was plush and sparkling cream colored, he was almost nervous to let the one year old at it. Sebastian knelt down next to him and pulled out all of his toys that didn’t make noise, he turned off the giant fidget cube’s sound and placed it on the floor as well, along with the small bag of blocks and one of Luca’s plush dinosaurs.

“Dada?” Luca said, holding up one of the blocks,

“You want me to play with you? Alright sweetheart,” Sebastian settled down onto the ground. Across the way Chris was listening to one of the videographer’s guidance, all was well for a little while.

-

It was only a little while later that the rest of Chris’s costars began to enter the room, Toni Collette and Katherine Langford were the first to arrive, Daniel Craig and Jamie Lee Curtis entered together soon after, and Sebastian was momentarily starstruck. He was a huge fan of both the actors and he’d never met them before.

“Chris! Hi! How have you been honey?” Jamie said, coming over with open arms to envelope Chris in a hug, Sebastian smiled, everyone loved Chris, but he couldn’t blame them.

“Great, great, how have you been, it’s great to see you, listen, I have a surprise,” He said, a grin on his face,

“Seb, can you bring Luc over here?” Jamie’s eyes went wide and she pulled her hands away from him to cover her mouth, she turned to where Chris was looking and almost let out a squeal,

“There he is! Oh my goodness, he’s absolutely precious!” Jamie automatically went towards Luca who was probably confusedly wondering why he’d been taken from his toys, he had his dinosaur plush in his hands though and was being held in a front facing hold by Sebastian, Jamie leaned down to be at eye level with Luca,

“Well aren’t you just the cutest little man in the entire world, you are absolutely precious, hi there, I’m Jamie, I know your Papa, I’ve heard a lot about you, all good things I promise,”

“Do you want to hold him?” Sebastian asked,

“Oh can I?!”

“If he’ll let you,” Chris said, echoing his words from earlier that morning.

“You wanna see Miss Jamie? She’s nice, I promise,” Luca didn’t want to go though, curling into Sebastian’s neck and hiding away, pulling his dinosaur plushie,

“Aw, it’s okay, he’s still absolutely adorable, such a cutie, bye Luca,”

“Wait is Luca here?!” Katherine piped in from across the room,

“Yeah, not sure if he’s up for talking yet,” Sebastian said.

“Look bud, all these people are excited to meet you, do you wanna say hi?” Sebastian talked to him quietly. Luca peered up at him with big green eyes,

“Dada?” He asked,

“Yeah bud, everyone wants to say hi to you, Papa has been talking about you a lot, these are all of his friends do you want to say hi?”

Luca peered back around and with a tiny hand he waved, to everyone, the girls in the room all awed at him and he smiled as he hid back in Sebastian’s neck,

“Look at you, being all shy, we know you love the attention, yes you do,” Sebastian said, rubbing his back, Luca began to wiggle around and giggle a little, clutching onto Sebastian with little hands,

“Go on, say hi, they aren’t scary I promise,” Luca finally peaked out again from Sebastian’s neck and waved again,

“He is just the most precious little thing I have ever seen, Chris, the pictures don’t do either one of them justice, I’m so jealous,” Katherine said, Sebastian began to blush,

“Yeah, and to think they’re all mine… my boys,” Chris walked over to Sebastian and Luca, he pressed a kiss to the side of Sebastian’s temple and bopped Luca on the nose, before they could say anything else, the cast was being called to attention,

“Alright bub, go back and play with daddy, I’ll be right over here,” Luca didn’t fuss as Sebastian whisked him back 0ver to the corner with his toys as the interview began,

-

Luca pushed around his fidget cube, bopping at it and making it light up in places, he breathed heavily as he chased after it on hands and knees, Sebastian smiled from where he rested on his knees watching him, Luca began to bat at the compartments that would pop open randomly on it, getting really into it and suddenly letting out an excited little shriek, Sebastian’s eyes widened at the sudden noise since filming was still going on,

“Shhh, shhh shhh shhh…” He hushed Luca, but Luca wasn’t having it as he shrieked again happily before giggling, Sebastian winced his head retracting between his shoulders as he gave the cast and interviewer a sorry look, most of them just fondly looked back at him,

“Alright, time to go, let’s go outside again huh? We can play out there,”

“No! no! no! no! no! no!”

“Mr. Talkative all of a sudden aren’t you,” Sebastian quickly got Luca’s scattered toys together with the help of Chris’s assistant Angie,

“Sorry guys,” He said one last time with a still loudly shouting and giggling Luca on his hip,

“Oh he’s fine,” Jamie said, The rest of the cast nodded in agreement, once the two were out the door the interviewer honed in on Chris,

“He’s got quite the personality,”

“I don’t know, he’s only 14 months, we’re still not completely sure if he knows what he’s saying all the time, but when he gets excited, he’s ready to go.” Chris laughed as he took a sip of his coffee. “Just in case they decide to keep that bit in there, yes that was my son,” Chris said, addressing the camera.

-

“Papa! Papa! Papa!” Luca said, bouncing happily in Sebastian’s arms as he was brought back into the room, filming was done and now they were all getting their portraits done at the photobooth.

“Hi bean, how you are doing?” Luca panted happily as he batted at Sebastian’s shirt,

“So this is Luca, quite the firecracker isn’t he?” Daniel Craig said, saddling up to Sebastian,

“Oh yeah, sorry about earlier,” Sebastian said, laughing it off,

“No problem, I’ve had kids of my own, they’re unpredictable, but how could we ever be upset at this cute little face, look at your cubby cheeks!” Daniel leaned downed and poked at Luca’s face, Luca just grinned back at him and grabbed his hand,

“Say Hi Mr. Craig,” Sebastian said,

“Bye!” Luca chirped, the two men laughed, Luca joined in enthusiastically as if he knew that he hadn’t said the right thing, and maybe he did.

“You have such beautiful big green eyes, you’re gonna be a heartbreaker like your dad’s aren’t you? Aren’t you,” Daniel continued to baby talk at Luca, and Sebastian marveled at the scene happening in front of him. One of his favorite actors was talking and playing with his kid, oh god, this was his favorite actor and he’d just talked to him, what had he just said? Had it been stupid, fuck, no Luca, Luca slipped as he tried to dive forward after Daniel’s hand that had been tickling him,

“Whoa there bud, don’t want you to fall now do we?” Daniel caught him before he could squirm out of Sebastian’s arms,

“Danny, we need you over here,”

“Clarissa, if you call me Danny one more time today, I swear…” Daniel said, as he straightened back up and addressed his handler.

“Yeah yeah, whatever, he’s all talk,” Jamie said, coming over and clocking him in the back of the head gently, Daniel tried to swerve out of the way but didn’t quite mange to in time,

“It was great to meet you,” He said, addressing Sebastian…

“Youtoomr.criag” Sebastian rushed out in response, Daniel just gave him a smirk,

“And it was great to finally meet you too,” Daniel said, as he bopped Luca on the nose, Luca waved goodbye as Daniel walked away from them.

“He’s nice, isn’t he?” Sebastian said looking down at his son. Luca just smiled at him as he shifted in his arms.

-

They walked through the convention center where more press events were being held, Luca was now strapped onto Sebastian’s front and looking around at everything around him with wonder and interest.

There had been a small group of fans who had been waiting at the side entrance where they’d entered, and after sharing a look with one and other Chris and Sebastian had decided to go over and sign autographs but decline any pictures at the time since they had Luca with them, surprisingly, or not surprisingly the fans were very respectful, keeping their distance and their phones down as Sebastian walked down the line and signed things with Luca on his hip, Luca was awake and rambunctious and waving at everyone, making them all coo and fall in love with him, Sebastian just smiled and thanked everyone when they complimented him or Luca,

“I know he’s adopted but he’s got your nose and Chris’s long eyelashes!”

“He does, doesn’t he?” Luca looked back at Sebastian,

“Yeah bud, we’re talking about you,” Sebastian said with a laugh, Luca just plonked his face back into Sebastian’s chest.

They were guided past other rooms and other various actors, actresses, behind the scenes personnel and directors who were there as well, but it was when they turned the corner to hear cute little yaps and barks that things got really interesting,

“DOGGER!” Luca said, pointing and clapping as he saw the puppies all wiggling around in the enclosed area, sure enough it was the Entertainment Weekly puppy photobooth,

“Yes bud, so smart, those are dogs like Dodger, Luca made little sounds of want as he pointed at the dogs and flailed,

“You wanna pet the dogs? Tell you what, I think your papa does too,” Chris’s eyes were already shining at the sight of all the adorable puppies, a handler came over with one rotwiller puppy and one chocolate/black lab mix wearing a bandana and smiled,

“Seb! He’s grabbing me!” Chris said with glee as the puppy held onto his sweater with a clawed foot, Sebastian just smiled softly at him,

“Remember to be gentle, pet the puppy’s back, don’t touch his tail or eyes,” Luca reached out and patted the puppy with an open palm, he giggled at the soft texture and then at the warm feeling of the puppy’s tongue licking at his hand,

“He’s cute isn’t he?” Sebastian said, talking to Luca, Chris had gone and turned into a child again, sitting down in the middle of the cage and letting the puppies crawl all over him, he had two in his lap while he held another,

“Seb! Look at this one! His name is Bucky!” Sebastian chuckled,

“That’s awfully cute but don’t you go getting any ideas, we’ve got a dog at home already,”

“But don’t you think Dodge could use a brother?”

“He’s got Luca,” Sebastian said,

“One of the four legged variety,”

“He hasn’t started walking much yet,” Sebastian shot back with a smirk, Chris just pouted over at him with narrowed eyes,

“Dada…” Luca said, a wide grin on his face as he felt another puppy’s soft ears, Sebastian let Luca sit down and pet the puppy while he slid his phone out of his back pocket to capture a few snaps, the sight was just too cute to let slip by.

After another fifteen minutes they had to say goodbye, much to the sadness of both Chris and Luca,

“Bye bye?” Luca asked,

“Yeah, we gotta say bye bye now, but we have Dodger at home, so you’ll get to play with another dog soon,”

“Dogga!” Luca said, smiling and clapping, the two of them were thick as thieves.

-

Chris was watching Luca again when he heard the familiar rasp of Scarlett’s voice call his name, he grinned widely as she sauntered towards him looking absolutely stunning in a silver dress,

“Hey! How have you been?!” He stood to embrace her in a hug,

“Great, great, how have you been?”

“Good, busy, working and with this little guy,”

“I can imagine,” She said, turning to Luca,

“Hey there Luca, you probably don’t remember me, but you’ve gotten so big!”

“He has, hasn’t he?”

Scarlett had been one of the first friends in the entertainment world to meet Luca after he’d come home. She’d been in LA when he’d first gotten back from the hospital, and scared and terrified Chris had called her to come over knowing she knew what to do with her daughter still being young. She’d come over to find the new parents with bags under their eyes and fear in their expressions as they tried to quiet the screaming two and a half month old. Lisa had left just under three days ago after staying for the first two weeks of Luca’s life with them, but now that she was gone it was like the two dads had lost their confidence. She’d taken one look at them and asked them when the last time they’d gotten a full night of sleep had been, neither one of them had known, dead on their feet, she’d taken Luca from Sebastian’s arms, and in his tired state he hadn’t put up much of a fight, in a few short minutes she had him quieted down to small whimpers and was directing Chris to go make a bottle before going to bed with his husband for at least three hours, she’d then watched Luca for the rest of the day while the two then slept a full eight hours, it had been a life saving gesture at the time.

“He’s gonna have red hair isn’t he?”

“That’s what it looks like, we were told his dad had red hair, and his grandfather on his mom’s side did too. Luca then surprised both of them as he reached for Scarlett,

“You want to go to Scarlett?” Chris asked, Luca made a little noise of affirmation and reached out his little arms farther, Scarlett smiled a gentle closed lipped smile as she took Luca,

“You are so handsome, you know that, and so soft, I forgot how smooth baby skin was, Luca was fascinated by Scarlett’s shiny necklace that was glinting in the light.

“You like my necklace?” She asked, Chris laughed,

“Should’ve known that’s what he was after, my mom is always wearing long beaded necklaces and he loves to feel the texture of the beads. He’s not bothering you is he?”

“Not at all,” Scarlett said, she ran a manicured hand up and down his back as he continued to run his little fingers along the gems and beads on the necklace.

“Hey guys!” Sebastian said, walking up to them,

“Hi! Sebastian, great to see you!” Scarlett said, coming in to hug him, as she pulled away Luca grabbed onto Sebastian and they did a quick swap,

“He likes you,” Chris noted as Luca turned around in his daddy’s arms to look at her with a toothy grin on his face, as if to say, “I like you, but I just want my daddy right now, but I love you!!!!” It was cute. He made a cute little vocal sound that was between a squeal and a coo and Scarlett smiled down at him,

“He is absolutely precious,” She gently ran a hand through his downy soft hair and Luca happily gurgled and wiggled around to look at her again,

“Thank you,” Chris said, preening,

“Dada!” Luca patted at Sebastian’s face. Sebastian moved his head to reach Luca’s tiny hands, “Nom, nom nom, nom nom,” Sebastian said, playfully, he pulled his lips over his teeth to nibble on Luca’s little hands to make him laugh, after the baby was in a fit of laughter, he nuzzled their noses together, making Luca smile even bigger. Chris rubbed his hand down Sebastian’s back, letting his hand rest on the small of Sebastian’s back, smiling as Sebastian looked back at him.

“You guys make a great looking family,”

“Aw, thanks, listen, it’s been really great to see you, but we’ve gotta go get ready for the premier of my movie tonight,”

“I should go get my dinner before I have to keep doing press, so we’ve both got things to do,”

“It was great to run into you though,”

“Oh absolutely,” Scarlett said, as she was wrapped in a goodbye hug from Chris,

“If you ever wanna stop by, you’re always welcome,” Chris reminded her,

“That’s very kind, I might take you up on it, but I’ll let you know,”

“Bye,” Sebastian said, as he hugged her with one arm,

“Bye bye bye!” Luca said, waving of his own accord. Sebastian smiled proudly at his son,

“Bye, it was great to see you again, be good for your dads,”

“No.” Luca said, They all laughed as Luca looked around at the three of them with a smile on his face, as if he understood what he had said and knew it was funny.

“No! No! No!” Luca said again,

“Yes, yes yes,” Chris said, taking Luca from Sebastian’s arms, they both headed their own separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, what are we gonna do with him?” Chris asked, as they rode up in the elevator to their room,

“I really don’t know, I guess I could just stay here, and we could go to my premiere together, honestly that might be what’s best,” Chris nodded in understanding, he’d been excited to have Sebastian there, but they didn’t want to subject Luca to anymore situations surrounding their jobs than they had to.

“I guess that works,”

“I can hear the stupid rumors now…” In an exaggerated voice Sebastian mocked the tabloid headlines, “Chris and Sebastian, headed for a divorce!” or “Chris Evans steps out without hubby at major red-carpet event!” Chris was laughing,

“Honestly, we haven’t missed any red carpets for each other since we announced our relationship publicly,”

“Whatever, it’s stupid, they should leave people alone,”

“You got that right,” Chris said with a sigh, Sebastian pressed a soft kiss to the top of Luca’s head, Luca had fallen asleep in his arms about fifteen minutes ago.

“You should order in real fast, eat something before you leave, it’ll be another four or five hours before you’re back, don’t want you to be hungry or lightheaded.”

“Good thinking,” Chris said, shooting finger guns at Sebastian as he backed his way towards the room, Chris turned back around in time to unlock the door with a swipe of his keycard, he held the door open for Sebastian, as he did so he swept into an overexaggerated bow, making Sebastian let out a snort at his husband’s antics,

“Go get ready you goof,” He said, “I’m gonna put this one down,” Chris nodded, he headed over to the living room to find his outfit for the night hanging on a baggage cart next to Sebastian’s, which he wouldn’t be needing after all. He sighed, taking the garment bag before heading over to the phone in the corner to order room service, just asking them for their healthiest and quickest options to be sent up.

Sebastian placed Luca into his baby carrier as he got to work unpacking the pack and play from their pile of luggage. He had a little trouble locking one of the sides in place, but finally it clicked, he pushed his weight on it to make sure it would stay up, and when he was satisfied, he went on putting the mattress in and pulling the mobile handle up overtop of it. He then gently got Luca from his car seat and after pressing a soft kiss to his head and rocking him back and forth after he began to stir for a moment at the movement, he put him into the pack and play to sleep comfortably. Luca snuffled adorably as he stretched out and his little legs kicked before settling comfortably. Sebastian couldn’t help but stand there and watch him sleep for a little while, he probably could’ve stood there for another hour if it hadn’t been for Chris peaking his head in, he had a tie haphazardly wrapped around his neck, not yet fastened in place and his hair was sticking up at all angles, he also had a breadstick hanging out of his mouth, Sebastian’s eyebrows rose in an expression of skepticism.

“What the hell are you wearing?” He asked in a whisper.

“Help,” Chris said, Sebastian rolled his eyes as he left the room to help Chris.

“Lose the tie, didn’t you try this outfit on earlier?”

“Yeah, but I forgot how it was supposed to be styled,”

“Well, I think that the plaid shirt is supposed to go over the white polo, and then you can either just button it and wear the tie, or you can lose the tie, and wear the jacket with the selves rolled up.

“Oh, thank god, I really didn’t wanna wear a fucking tie, it always feels like a noose to me,” Sebastian rolled his eyes and waited for Chris to right his clothes, he then came forward to fix Chris’s collar for him,

“Thanks,”

“Of course, now finish up whatever you’re eating, you’ve gotta be downstairs in fifteen minutes,”

“I wish you could come with me,” Chris said, his eyes getting all big and round,

“I wish I could too, but we’ll go to my premiere tomorrow together,”

“Fine,” Chris said with a playful pout,

“Do I get a kiss first?”

“There are always kisses for you,” Sebastian said, leaning in to plant one on him, “Make sure you brush again before you leave, you taste like garlic,” Chris only grinned back at him.

“Hey I mean it, you don’t want to gross out everyone you talk to!”

“Yeah _dad _I’ll brush them.” Chris shot back mockingly as he rolled his eyes in fondness. Sebastian just laughed as he collapsed back onto the plush leather couch. He looked around the room for a moment, it had a very polished look to it, but it was roomy and homey, almost like an apartment. It was a suite after all. He sighed and kicked his shoes off, putting his feet up on the couch and lying back against the arm rest, he slipped his phone out from his back pocket and checked his texts, nothing from his manager, or his handler, good, nothing from Nicole yet either, which was kind of worrying, hopefully she was thirty seven thousand feet up right now and there was nothing to worry about.

“I’m heading out,” Chris told him, a few moments later, he came into the room, his hair looked more artfully disheveled than just disheveled this time and he’d combed out his beard, he looked quite dashing, but then again, when did he not?

“Alright, I’ll see you later,”

“What? You’re not gonna get up to kiss me?”

“No, but you can come over here if you want another so much,” Chris took the invitation and kissed him on the lips before heading out.

“I’ll see you tonight,”

“Absolutely, don’t have too much fun without me,”

“I could never,”

“Sure, two weeks ago when you went bar hopping says differently, I saw the videos,” Chris rolled his eyes in fond exasperation as he left.”

“Give Luca a kiss for me if he wakes up before I’m back,”

“We’ll do,” Sebastian said. And with that, he was left alone in a silent suite, with pretty much nothing to keep him busy. He hadn’t taken his laptop or any of his books because this was supposed to be a work trip, and when he wasn’t busy, he was supposed to be with Chris, spending time together. What to do… what to do… he slid down farther in the couch and looked up at the celling. Finally, he decided to turn the TV on low, he flipped through the channels and found one playing old Bruce Lee movies, he fully stretched out and got comfortable, making sure to turn the baby monitor up all the way before fully settling in. He let his mind get lost in the plot of the movie, his eyes eventually getting heavy and drooping closed of their own accord.

-

Sebastian startled awake to the sound of cries coming from the baby monitor next to his head, he sat up groggily and noticed that the night sky was illuminated with lights from the city. Damn, he’d slept for a long time. How long had his baby been crying?! He jumped up and ran to the other room where Luca was, peering over the pack and play to find the tiny tike fussing quietly as he slobbered and gnawed on his sleeve. Luca’s big green eyes were saturated with tears and his face was already getting a little red and blotchy, but it really didn’t look like he’d been crying for too long. Sebastian tutted and let out a little “aw” as he reached forward to pick up the crying baby.

“Hey baby boy, hi sweetheart, I’m sorry I didn’t hear you crying at first, but I’m here now, daddy is here now, it’s okay,” He rested Luca over his shoulder and patted his back comfortingly, he wrinkled his nose up as he smelled a dirty diaper, as soon as Luca seemed to be calm he pulled him away and lifted him so they could brush their noses together.

“I love you, I love you so much, but you’re really stinky right now you know that? I think you need a diaper change, what do you say?” he brushed their noses together again making Luca let out a cross between a gurgle and a giggle as a tiny smile graced his face, “Alright, time to get you changed,” Sebastian went over to Luca’s baby bag from that day and pulled out the changing pad, he laid him out on the floor, not wanting to dirty the pristine white sheets but content that the changing pad was large enough to shield him from the dirty carpet. He had grabbed a fuzzy yellow duck onesie along with the changing pad, diapers, and wipes. Wanting the baby to feel as clean as possible since he wouldn’t be bathing him until tomorrow.

“Alright, here you go, lay down,” Luca didn’t, squirming on the mat his little body turned this way and that as he panted out happy little “dada, dada, dada’s!”

“Yes, I love you, I love you so much but you gotta cooperate for me, huh? Can you do that?” Sebastian got a hold of Luca’s legs and finally managed to get the dirty onesie and diaper off of him. Sure enough, it was a doosie, and he had to fight hard from inhaling too much or coughing. Luca gurgled happily up at him as he was cleaned off, Sebastian smiled at him since he was being such a happy baby. Sometimes when he had really dirty diapers he’d get upset, but today that wasn’t the case and he didn’t want to do anything to set him off.

“Aw, good for you, good for you baby, you’re all clean now,” Sebastian buttoned the fuzzy yellow duck onesie up to Luca’s neck, letting him gurgle and coo happily as he did, once he was finished he picked him up and put him over his shoulder, ready to bring him back out to the living room once he threw away the trash. He put the dirty diaper in the special pail that housekeeping had brought up for them and folded up the changing mat, depositing it back into his baby bag, all the while Luca babbled away in his ear, stopping intermittently to get Sebastian’s opinion, Sebastian would respond in all the correct places even though all of what Luca was saying was gibberish. Luca flailed his arms in a particularly happy manner as Sebastian flipped him forward and pressed a soft kiss to his head. He sat back down on the couch and placed Luca on his knee, beginning to bounce it lightly. Luca laughed out loud at this, his squeal of excitement reaching ear piercing levels but still causing Sebastian to smile all the same. Luca began to make noise as he was bounced, his voice vibrating with the speed of the bouncing of Sebastian’s leg, Sebastian held onto him to make sure he didn’t fall as he bounced his leg faster and faster. Luca was now lying on his tummy over Sebastian’s thigh and he was happily slobbering and cooing happily over Sebastian’s pantleg.

“You like that don’t you? Yes you do, you’re so cute, you know that?” Sebastian nonsensically praised the baby.

“Dadadadadadadadadada.” Luca continued to babble. Just as he was about to pick him back up and set him right again the door opened, revealing a haggard but happy looking Chris.

“Papa!” Luca squeaked, flailing his arms and kicking his legs, only not having fallen off Sebastian’s knee due to Sebastian’s careful handling. Chris’s face immediately broke into a blinding grin as he saw his little boy so excited to greet him.

“Hi Luc! Hey sweetheart, how are you? Did you have a good nap?” He asked, as he came forward to take him from Sebastian, he lifted him all the way up in the air over his head, Luca’s little legs kicked out in excitement as he did so. “Aw, that sounds like a yes,” Chris brought him down to give him a raspberry on the tummy, making him scream with delight,

“My sweet, sweet, baby boy. I missed you tonight, were you good for your daddy?”

“Da da da da da…” Luca babbled back, “Yeah? Were you a good little bean?”

“He literally slept until about fifteen minutes ago, so yeah, he was good.”

“Wow, good for you, but are you going to be tired for tonight? Huh?”

“He won’t be if you keep riling him up,” Sebastian said,

“But he’s just so cute,” Chris said, bopping him on the nose as he cradled him in his arms, Luca’s arms flailed and he went cross eyed trying to follow Chris’s finger, Sebastian barely stifled his “aw” of adorableness at the face he made.

“You heard anything from Nicole yet?” Chris asked,

“Surprisingly, no, I can only hope she’ll be here in the morning. If not, well, we’ll deal.”

“Okay, by the way, they changed your premiere time, it’s now at 8AM instead of 8PM. They switched you guys with the Joker because the director won’t arrive until noon for that movie.

“Interesting, normally they just push us later, not swap us entirely.”

“Don’t ask me, you should have gotten a text or an email,”

“I probably did, I too have been asleep up until fifteen minutes ago.” Sebastian nodded, he yawned, it was getting late, the clock read 9:30PM but they still had to feed Luca and get him back down before they could turn in. And now his morning was earlier than expected. Wait, 8AM. Nicole’s flight wasn’t even until 9AM. They’d have to bring Luca to the premier anyway… fuck… well at least they’d have her in DC and for the rest of the interview’s tomorrow, and for the night. God, a baby free night, they hadn’t had one of those since Luca turned 9 months old back in April. He couldn’t wait to _sleep _without worrying about a baby in the next room who might need him or the guilt of not hearing the monitor like what happened today. But he had a feeling his husband probably had some other ideas, he hoped he’d be up for them because they really didn’t get much time together anymore and he didn’t need either of them feeling rejected.

“You know since the premiere is at 8AM we’ll have to take Luca with us anyway since Nicole said with travel time from the airport she wouldn’t get here until 9.”

“Oh god, you’re right… jeez.” Chris lifted Luca to look him in the eye, the baby had been playing with the texture of the zipper on his jacket,

“You ready to be famous buddy? Ready to walk the red carpet with your daddies?” Sebastian laughed,

“No, there will be none of that, but we will be getting you all dressed up so you look cute if you just happen to get your picture taken, what do you think of that?” Sebastian cooed at Luca.

“Nes!” Luca said, Sebastian’s eyebrows rose, was that a “Yes” that one was rare to hear, for Luca, like most babies, preferred “No.” But this wasn’t surprising, Luca was a little shutterbug, the camera loved him and he loved it, hamming it up whenever he saw his daddies or one of his aunts or uncles with their phone pointed at him.

“I love you bean,” Sebastian said to him, “And I love you too, big bean,” Chris beamed.

“Snac,” Luca spoke up, that was the only word they thought for sure he understood. The concept of hunger. Luca looked between his two daddies, a smile playing at his lips,

“Oh yes, I bet you are hungry, but instead of snack, it’s dinner okay, do you want some dinner?” Chris asked him. Luca nodded,

“Snac,” He said in affirmative.

“Dinner,” Chris said, gently trying to educate him.

“I think I’m just going to order in my dinner and then feed him from that,”

“Sounds good, he’s probably tired of snack foods anyway.”

“Snac!” Luca shouted, clapping his hands, Sebastian couldn’t help but shake his head fondly at the toddler.

“Let’s play while daddy gets your food, huh? Let’s go get some toys, what do you want to play with? Huh?” Chris talked to him as he walked him to the bedroom where all his toys were. Sebastian ordered room service on the phone and watched as Chris set Luca down on top of a laid out blanket, he dropped his fidget cube, colored rings, blocks, and singing dog down with it, Luca happily panted and wiggled, reaching for the ground where all of his fun toys were.

“Okay, okay, you can play,” Chris set him down on his stomach gently, Luca scrambled to his hands and knees and began batting away at the fidget cube, making it light up and make noise that he squirmed to in a little dance that consisted of weaving his head and wiggling his butt, it was hands down one of the oddest but cutest sights Chris had ever seen.

“Food should be here in fifteen, do you want to take a shower or should I go first?”

“You can go first, I want to play with him,

“Sounds good,” Sebastian said, as he passed him going into the bedroom to clean off.

-

After Luca was fed and back down for bed again Chris and Sebastian slipped under the covers of the hotel bed themselves, Chris cuddled up to Sebastian immediately. Wrapping him in his strong arms and pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

“Your hair is soft, even though it looks like it should be prickly,” Chris commented, Sebastian laughed at that,

“Okay, I guess that’s a good thing…”

“It is, because then I can do this as I kiss you,” Chris ran his hands up the side of Sebastian’s buzzed head, stroking at his scalp and making it tingle in the most delicious of ways. Sebastian moaned into his lips as he parted them, their tongues tangling with each others, this was all they’d gotten for the past five months and Chris was ready for more, but he knew he still had to wait one more day. The baby was, after all, only sleeping a few feet away from them at the end of the bed.

“I love you… so much… you know that right?”

“You tell me every day, I don’t know how I could forget, but please, keep reminding me.”

“For the rest of our lives, I will.”

“You’re such a sap,” Sebastian said,

“But you love it,”

“I do,” Sebastian confessed, turning over so that they were back to front and situating Chris’s arm so it was draped around his waist, he tangled their legs together in the same familiar way he’d been doing for years and let himself fall asleep with a warm weight at his back.

-

“Dada!” Sebastian blinked, groaning as he woke up, his eyes cracked open and his vision swam as it came into focus, he almost jumped when he found his little boy’s face no more than a few inches from his, Luca had been set on top of him and was happily babbling and patting his chest to wake him up, “Dada!” Luca squealed, happy to see his Dad’s eyes finally open, Sebastian groaned,

“Morning Luc,” He said on a yawn, he heard Chris’s laugh from somewhere above him and his eyes followed the sound. Chris was shirtless in nice slacks, a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. Sebastian sent him the stink eye, knowing it had been his idea to put the baby on him to wake him up. He shifted, making sure to brace Luca so he didn’t tumble off the bed as he moved,

“Good morning my little bean, how’d you sleep huh?”

“Well he woke up at…” Chris paused to spit his toothpaste out in the sink, “6:30,” but he went back to sleep for a little while so I hopped in the shower, he was awake when I came back out and standing up in his bed,”

“You were standing up? Good for you bean! I’m so proud of you!” Luca was a little late in the walking phase, but he had done it a few times and with the help of other objects he might try, but he still mostly preferred to crawl and their doctors had told them it wasn’t too much of a worry yet, but to just try to encourage him when he did it on his own. If he didn’t start doing it frequently by 16 months then they’d talk about letting Chris and Sebastian initiate it more.

“Dada…” Luca said, he now sat on the bed, his little feet out in front of him slightly hunched over as he peered at a still lying down Sebastian.

“Alright, alright, I’m getting up, I bet you’re hungry aren’t you? Did Papa order breakfast yet?”

“Snac.” Luca confirmed,

“Did you?” He called out,

“Yeah, there’s a spread out and ready on the table for you after you shower, also, Jon brought over your clothes for the premiere this morning and an extra outfit for me. He also brought something for Luca to wear, it’s really cute actually,”

“Awesome,” Sebastian said, less work for him. He sat up, yawning and sliding out of bed, he looked back at Luca to see him mimicking his yawn, stretching his arms up, and he laughed, as soon as Luca fake yawned though, he really yawned, and it was a big yawn, one that made him topple back onto the bed, Sebastian laughed as he picked him up.

“You are such a silly goose, trying to copy everything you see, but very smart too, yes you are, Daddy is gonna get a bath and then we’re gonna give you a bath, how does that sound?” He talked to Luca as he carried him out to the living room area,

“Papapapapa” Luca babbled as he saw Chris coming towards him, half buttoned shirt, Chris reached out for him and took him, Luca bounced happily in his hold, Chris smiled, “I love you, yes I do,” he brushed their noses together. “Wuv” Luca replied,

“That’s right, come on, time for food.”

“Snac!” Luca replied, throwing his little hands up in the air, Chris laughed again at his son’s antics. Sebastian went his own way to get ready for the day.

-

Sebastian finished getting dressed and styling the little hair he had in under 30 minutes, a record for him. He came out to find Luca on Chris’s lap playing with a kindle, his little sticky fingers tapping away at the screen.

“Chris, you know the doctors said it wasn’t good for him to be playing on those yet,”

“But look, he’s having so much fun! And I’ve gotta eat, and he wouldn’t sit still.” Sebastian rolled his eyes as he walked over and picked Luca up who squealed in protest as he was taken away from the aquarium on the screen. Luca flapped his little arms, looking at Sebastian with an angry expression on his face.

“Hey, no, none of that, you know you can’t play on screens, come on, let’s go get your cube or your dog to play with huh?”

“Snac!” Luca said,

“Didn’t you already have food?”

“He did, but he didn’t finish his fruit so if he wants some more, I’d give it to him.” Sebastian nodded,

“Alright, stay there, I’ll bring you some more food,” He told the baby, Luca rolled around on the blanket, stuffing the blue ear of the singing puppy dog in his mouth. Sebastian laughed,

“No Luc, you can’t eat that. Here, take the melons instead,” Luca squealed again, but this time it was in delight as he was handed more fruit. He bit off a little piece with his hand and chewed it, a little bit of the juice dribbled down his chin, but Sebastian caught it with his bib. Luca held up the melon piece to Sebastian to share, Sebastian smiled,

“Thanks bud, but I’ve got my own food here,” he told him, “You can keep it,” He pushed the food back towards him and Luca got the message, taking another bite. Sebastian smiled at him as he ate his own food. “You’re so sweet you know that? Always sharing your food,” Sebastian reached forward and poked Luca’s little tummy causing him to laugh and flail. Sebastian’s eyes crinkled in the corners as he laughed with him. After both finished their breakfast Sebastian took Luca to go give him a bath in the large kitchen sink. Luca splashed around happily as Sebastian used a washcloth to clean behind his ears and over his tummy.

“Papa!” Luca squealed as he saw Chris coming towards them. He giggled, reaching for him.

“You’re all wet!” Chris exclaimed, leaning down to press a kiss to Luca’s cheek, Luca giggled as he played with Chris’s scratchy beard,

“You still love the beard don’t you?” Chris remarked, after a few more cups of water over Luca’s head to wash off the soap from his hair and body Sebastian drained the sink and picked him up, wrapping him in a towel immediately. Luca looked adorable wrapped up like a burrito in the towel. It was one of those towels that had a pocket to place over the baby’s head, it had the face of a cute cow on it and made Luca look all the more adorable as he wiggled around while wrapped up.

“All clean, time to get dressed, my stylist picked out this adorable outfit for you, what do you think bud? It’s Hugo Boss, just like daddy is gonna wear, you and I can be twins, but of course, you’ll be the cutest of the two, huh? Yeah you like the feel of it?” He asked him. Luca had ran his tiny hand down the clothing, it was soft and comfortable looking, lacking any inside seams. “Come on, one leg at a time,” He coaxed, and after a few minutes of rolling around on Luca’s part the outfit was on. After Luca was fully dressed Sebastian sat him on the counter to look at hm, he braced him with two hands as he smiled down at him,

“You look so handsome bean, yes you do, so cute! I think we make a good pair don’t we?” He asked him, Luca cooed back at him and picked at the fake buttons embroidered onto the outfit.

“It’s time to head down,” Chris told him,

“Alright, we’re ready, aren’t we bud?” Sebastian asked Luca, Luca just babbled back at him happily. “Love you,” Sebastian said, kissing his cheek, Luca reached for Chris as Sebastian walked passed him,

“Oh, you want Papa?”

“Papa,” Luca nodded, and Sebastian happily handed him over. Chris had Luca’s baby bag over one shoulder, and it was overflowing with stuff, but still able to be closed. They rode the elevator down to the lobby and got into the car, Luca was set into his car seat and buckled in rather unhappily. He screeched and kicked, eventually lashing out and hitting Chris, Chris’s eyes widened, they’d had to deal with this a few times, but it was becoming more frequent.

“No. No Luca, we don’t hit.” He said firmly. Luca looked back at him with watery eyes and a scrunched up angry face. As they were eye to eye Luca took his little hand and did it again, hitting Chris in the face this time,

“Luca! No!” Chris firmly took Luca’s hand and put them down into his lap, “Hitting is bad, we don’t hit people, I know you don’t like the car seat but we don’t hit. That hurts, okay, it causes an owie,” Chris tried to explain it in terms Luca might be familiar with. Finally, their standoff ended and Luca crumpled into tears,

“Aw, buddy, I know… I’m sorry, I know you don’t like it, but it’s a short ride, I promise, it’ll be okay…” Chris rubbed at his little head soothingly and bent down to kiss his forehead,

“He okay?” Sebastian asked from the seats in front of them,

“Just doesn’t like the car seat again, one of those days, had to tell him not to hit again,” Sebastian nodded,

“It’s okay buddy, it’s gonna be okay,” Chris comforted him. By the time they arrived at the venue Luca had calmed down to quiet whimpers, as Chris took him out of his seat, he clung to him.

“There you go, no more seat for now, okay? Yeah. I’ll hold you for now, I love you sweetpea,” He told him.

“Pa pa pa…” Luca mumbled,

“Yes, I love you.” They were led through the theatre through back hallways, they entered a greenroom and there were a lot of people milling about. Luca’s little head popped up from Chris’s shoulder and he immediately began looking around, curious as to what was going on.

“Sebastian, you’ve gotta head over to makeup, they’re gonna want to at least put some blush on you for the pre-Q&A.” His handler advised him, he nodded,

“Bye sweetheart, I’ll see you later,” he told Luca, kissing his cheek,

“Dada?” Luca asked,

“Yeah, I’ll be back later, I have to go to work now, but you’ll be with papa,”

“Da da da da da…” Luca babbled back.

“And I’ll see you later too,” Sebastian said, pressing a kiss to Chris’s cheek and making him blush. Sebastian waved as he backed away, Luca lifted his little hand to wave back.

“Bye bye bye!” He chirped, once Sebastian was out of sight Luca turned back to Chris as if to say “What now?” Chris laughed,

“Let’s go find our seats huh? We wanna go cheer on Daddy, and you can play with your toys,”

“Yay!” Luca said, clapping his hands, “Yay yay yay!” Luca continued to cheer as they made their way into the bustling theatre,

“Shhh,” Chris hushed him gently as they found their seats, Luca was still going on, babbling loudly and singing one of the songs his singing puppy sang, but not quite getting the words, just the melody. “It’s time to be quiet now, okay,” Chris told him, putting his own finger to his lips in the universal sign for quiet, unfortunately Luca didn’t quite understand that yet, so he continued to babble. Chris laughed at him fondly, people began to fill in next to him, he was at the end of a makeshift row, there had been extra seats set up in front of the theatre seats for the Q&A. Chris gave a sorry look to the older couple who sat down next to him as Luca continued to vocalize loudly. They just gave him a fond look,

“Luca, sweetheart, it’s time to be quiet, here, play,” He handed Luca one of his dinosaurs, Luca almost immediately quieted as he took the dinosaur in his hands,

“Rawr!” Luca said, this time quieter,

“Yes, you’re so smart, the dinosaur says Rawr! Do you wanna get down and play with him?” When Luca didn’t protest he let him down to the ground. Luca crawled around in the small space in front of them between the seats, finally finding a place he liked and taking a seat. He reached for the baby bag that was under the seat.

“You want more toys?” Chris asked, and he went to fetch them, pulling out Luca’s second dinosaur toy and a newer toy that he’d just gotten a little while ago. It was a wooden puzzle with many moving parts, knobs, flaps, and a maze piece that he could guide down a twisted path. It was big, and barely fit in the bag, but it was quiet, so Chris was determined to get it to fit. Luca squealed happily as it was put down in front of him and he immediately abandoned his dinosaurs to play with it. Chris also put a small bag of eight blocks down on the floor as well. Luca babbled loudly as he batted away at the felt flaps on the puzzle, spinning the knobs and pushing the peg down the twisted path. He looked back up at Chris who was sitting in the chair in front of him, Chris smiled down at him. Luca eventually quieted down and continued to play with his toys, finally the lights dimmed twice in the theatre and then went down for good, leaving the audience in the dark, thankfully Chris and Luca weren’t quite in the audience, they were in between the small stage and the rest of the theatre. Luca seemed to notice the hush that fell over the audience and he looked up at Chris for an explanation,

“Come here,” Chris said, picking Luca up, he handed him his magnetic textured monkey as he picked him up and placed him on his hip. The lights on the stage came up brightly and the moderator for the panel came on stage. Everyone cheered and clapped, and Chris did the same, Luca looked around, and laughed, smiling widely as he began to mimic everyone, clapping too.

“Yeah bud, that’s right, it’s time to clap!”

“Yay! Yay! Yay!” Luca chirped. He turned this way and that, looking at everyone in the theatre, finally he seemed to notice that everyone was paying attention to the stage and turned his little body to look as well. The moderator was talking, she was introducing the film, the premise, and the director. Drake Doremus came out, waving to the audience and causing them to all clap again. He took a moment to give a heartfelt thank you to everyone in the audience before introducing Shailene Woodley. The audience roared with applause as she came out and gave Drake a hug, Chris smiled as he listened to them talk for a while about the movie before the lights went down again, this time causing the whole audience to go dark. Shit, Chris thought, he thought the Q&A would be before the movie, well, he hoped Luca would behave, and if not, he’d take him out. He did want to see the movie after all. He pulled his phone out from his pants and turned to the couple beside them, asking if it was okay to have his flashlight on so Luca could see to play with his toys, they were more than generous and understanding, telling him it was perfectly fine. He turned his flashlight on his phone to the dimmest setting and sat Luca back down on the ground. Luca chuffed a little and snuffled as he settled back in to playing with his toys as the first scene of the movie played.

Chris kept his eyes on both of them, the screen and Luca as the movie played out. For the first thirty minutes nothing went wrong and Luca played on the ground with his dinosaurs and blocks, knocking the small towers down with his dinosaurs as he played before rebuilding them again. Soon he got bored with that though and by the forty-five-minute mark he was rolling around on his back and chewing on the teething monkey toy, getting louder as he mumbled and babbled to himself. Chris decided it was time to take a break and picked him up to bring him outside. He smiled when he caught Sebastian’s eye who was sitting with the rest of the cast a few rows behind him in the aisle seat, he winked as he continued to make his way up the aisle and out of the theatre. He sat Luca down on the bench outside the theatre and then sat down beside him.

“Pa pa pa pa pa! Papa! Papa! Papa! Snac!” Luca said, flapping his arms and wiggling his legs.

“Alright, alright, snack time, do you want watermelon or your strawberry puffs?” He asked, holding out a container of watermelon and the bottle of strawberry cereal puffs. Luca reached forward and touched both of them, Chris laughed,

“No sweetheart, one or the other, which one do you want, this one,” He held up the watermelon, “Or this one,” He shook the cereal again. Luca picked the watermelon, Chris happily popped the top of the container for him and held it out, Luca picked up a block with tiny fingers and shoved it into his small mouth, he giggled as juice dribbled down his chin. Chris dove back into the bag to get a bib, clipping it around his neck before he could eat more. His outfit was too cute and too expensive to be getting all dirty. As Luca continued to eat he got more and more excited with each bite, banging his little legs on the seat and panting and laughing, Chris watched him with love in his eyes,

“It’s good isn’t it? Yeah, I know, you’re such a good eater, we never have to force you to eat anything do we?” He pinched his little cheek causing Luca to squeal and lean back, Chris caught him before he toppled backwards but it was a close call.

“Don’t get too excited now, you might fall,” Chris rose his eyebrows as he talked to him. Once Luca finished his last bite he crawled into Chris’s lap, Chris held him close and cradled him to his chest, Luca got situated quickly and Chris could tell he was ready to fall asleep now that his belly was nice and full. “Yeah, go to sleep, it’s okay, I’ll be right here when you wake up,” he promises. It doesn’t take long for Luca to be out like a light. Knowing he’ll sleep through pretty much anything Chris one-handedly packs his things back up and carry’s him back into the movie theatre to finish up the movie. He’s only slightly taken aback to see what he _knows _is his husband’s ass in full HD on a 55ft wide screen when he walks in. What is this, the third sex scene? These characters are getting more action than he ever got in his early thirties, now his twenties, that was a different story. He gave a smirk to Sebastian who had slid halfway down in his seat as he passed by him again. He watched as Sebastian reached out from where he was sitting to flip him off, it was barely visible in the dim lighting that illuminated him but Chris did manage to see it and he barely was able to keep from laughing.

-

Luca stayed asleep for the rest of the movie, only waking up when the audience began to cheer and clap as Drake Doremus came back out on stage afterwards. Chris felt his little head stir first and as he looked down he was met with those big stunning green eyes and sleepy smile.

“Hey bean, you took a little catnap there, did you enjoy it? You can go back to sleep if you want, people are just excited because the movie was good,” Luca let out a cute little yawn as he stretched before gripping onto Chris’s shirt and pulling himself up. Okay, so he’s awake Chris thought, wishful thinking. Luca smiled widely at the people behind him and reached over Chris’s shoulder to wave, Chris heard them awing and as he turned their eyes widened in recognition.

“Are you saying hi to everyone? Infecting people with your adorableness, you’re such a ham Luc,” He told him, rubbing the top of his head.

“Papa…” Luca said, as he was hiked up farther on Chris’s waist to be face to face with him.

“What?” Chris asked, a smile on his face. Luca leaned forward and kissed his cheek, Chris smiled, this was something new Luca had started doing as well and they were sure to praise him for it, but also remind him that it was only for family.

“Aw, you’re so sweet Luc, good, nice kiss, I love you too, do you want to get down and play now?” He asked him. Luca squirmed, ready to get down and so Chris let him, he bent down beside him to unzip the baby bag, deciding to let Luca choose what he wanted to play with. Chris half listened as he got Luca more situated. Drake explained how they started out the process and how they don’t start with a script but an outline. Shailene explained how it was almost all improvisational and how they lived as the characters throughout the filming. The second question was about what the rest of the cast felt like they learned from each other and by now Chris was in his seat again, fully paying attention. The actors on stage shuffled around and kinda stared at each other as they seemed to try to decide who was going to answer first. Jamie Dornan and Sebastian both seemed to elbow one and other before Jamie forced the microphone into Sebastian’s hands. Finally Sebastian talked, and as he did Chris noticed Luca’s little head pop up from where he was picking at a piece of fabric on the teething monkey toy.

“Dada?” He asked, Chris nodded,

“Yeah, it’s daddy,”

“Dada?!” Luca asked again, bracing himself on Chris’s knees to stand, he pulled himself up before reaching to be picked up, he looked around, babbling quietly,

“Dadadadadadada… da da da da da da da.. dada, Chris picked him up and let him stand in his lap, Luca turned towards the stage and grinned widely, squealing happily and exclaiming “Daddy!” loud enough for the whole theatre to hear, Chris’s face went red as he tried to wrangle the 14 month old back down, but Luca wasn’t having it and Sebastian had stopped mid sentence to find the two of them,

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Luca continued, waving his arms around and barely missing whacking Chris in the face, Sebastian was beaming from the stage,

“I’m sorry to interrupt my answer but that’s my little boy and it’s the first time he’s ever said ‘Daddy’, and I just need to go get him and hug him,” The entire audience cheered and awed as Sebastian jumped off the stage and headed straight towards them,

“Hi bean, hi, yes, it’s me, I’m daddy, you finally said it!”

“Daddy daddy daddy!” Luca babbled, everyone watched with smiles on their faces as Sebastian took Luca from Chris’s hold.

“I love you, I’m so proud of you,”

“Daddy!” Luca said again, this time loud enough for the microphone in Sebastian’s hand to pick it up, Sebastian tried to give him a kiss on the forehead before handing him back but Luca had latched onto him. Not wanting to let go,

“Can I take him?” Sebastian asked Chris, knowing this was a huge ask, this was a public event and they’d done so much to keep his face out of the media until now, but it was either let Sebastian take him or cause a huge scene trying to get him to let go. There were no cameras except for the ones filming the Q&A allowed in the theatre and that did make the two feel safer. In the end Chris let go in acceptance and Sebastian took Luca back to the stage with him.

“I’m sorry, it’s just we’ve gotten him to say “Papa” already and I’ve just been waiting to hear “daddy”… this is just a big moment for me,” Sebastian laughed while Jamie was already cooing over Luca beside him. “Now where was I?” The moderator repeated the question and Sebastian got back on track answering it while Jamie continued to distract Luca for the moment, doing one better and keeping his face out of the direct line of sight from the camera. Playing peak-a-boo and making him giggle as Sebastian finished his answer. Luca reached out for him soon after and Sebastian was a bit hesitant to let him go for a second but at Luca’s insistence, he let him go. Handing the microphone to him as well. The Q&A continued with Luca happily in Jamie’s arms, they made faces at one and other and Luca bounced and wiggled around, reaching for Jamie’s beard and giggling as he felt it under his fingers. Soon though he turned back to Sebastian and reached back to him, it was just in time for another question to be directed at Jamie so it was good timing. Sebastian bounced Luca in his arms as he tried to think of an answer to the latest question about their wardrobes. He knew it would be coming to him next since he was one of the three main characters. Jamie started speaking first,

“Well, I guess from like an obvious point, Jack, my character seems to be the safer bet, and I mean in saying that, I feel like, I fell madly, deeply in love with Sebastian Stan watching that movie,” Sebastian was immediately taken out of his head at that statement, he looked over with wide eyes as the audience laughed, he felt himself laughing as well but it was more in pity at himself because he wished he had two hands so he could cover his face, what the hell was Jamie saying,

“I mean like, to me there was no comparison, I was like why would you go for that buttoned up intellectual guy when he’s wearing that Shearling jacket and you’re having amazing sex,” Sebastian was barely keeping it together as he shook his head and buried his face into Luca,

“No! Dude, don’t hide, you know it’s true! Also, these pieces were pretty much straight from your regular wardrobe so like, this is how he walks around everyday guys!” They were all laughing now,

“I don’t even know…” Jamie continued, Sebastian was laughing, “What the heck are you talking about?!” Sebastian piped in, the microphone picking it up quietly,

“Anyway… that’s just what I thought, shoutout to Chris who gets that every day of his life, bro I’m kind of jealous,” Chris blushed furiously as he laughed in the audience, classically clutching his chest as he did.

“Stop!” Sebastian said, hitting Jamie lightly in the shoulder, still laughing, Jamie put a arm around Sebastian’s shoulder and hugged him with one arm as he passed him the microphone. After they pulled away from each other but before Sebastian could speak Luca piped up,

“Stop!” He said, and began whacking at Sebastian’s shoulder with a tiny hand, Sebastian’s eyes widened as he reached up to stop Luca’s hand.

“No, no, bean, we don’t hit, that was a very bad example I just set for you, but no, you can’t hit.” Luca just smiled back at him, but he did stop hitting so Sebastian counted it as a win, finally he turned back to the crowd, thinking back to what the question had been, he responded, “Well… I really liked that jacket and yes, I kept it… and that’s all I can think to say to that…” Sebastian said, the audience roared with laughter again at their antics, this time Luca joined in as he clapped and giggled along. As more questions were answered more of the actors on stage got pulled into Luca’s orbit, as he smiled and waved at them. Shailene was peaking out from behind her hands and making Luca giggle and kick against Sebastian’s hips, Luca would play back, covering his own eyes and peaking out but not completely revealing himself, laughing wildly when Shailene would reach forward to bop his nose after he revealed himself. He reached for her hand which had a few shiny rings on it and she let him see them, almost missing her next question as she was fascinated with the baby.

Sebastian continued to answer questions with Luca in his arms, who continued to charm everyone in the audience and on stage as he made cute babbling sounds and smiled at them.

“Daddy!” Luca said again,

“Yes honey, I’m right here,” Sebastian told him, Luca leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek, the audience went crazy making Luca jump slightly before he turned to them all and smiled charmingly before waving.

“You’re just a little ham aren’t you?” Sebastian told him, tickling his tummy, “You love attention, you’re cute and you know it…”

The Q&A finally commenced with the cast taking a bow and Drake thanking everyone one last time. Chris began to head back stage as it ended. Everyone on stage filed off and immediately surrounded Sebastian with grins on their faces,

“Seb, you finally decide to bring Luca around and he steals the spotlight from me? What gives?!” Drake said, a playful tone in his voice showing he wasn’t truly mad. Luca reached for him, probably wanting to feel his beard. Drake came forward to poke him in the tummy and make him laugh, “Aw, how could I be mad at that face, you are just too cute, the camera loves you too, are you gonna be like your daddies? Huh? You gonna be an actor too? A little shutterbug already aren’t you?” he cooed at the baby. Luca giggled and reached for his beard, Sebastian had to stop him because, no, Luca you can’t just touch random people’s beards. Even if they do look fun.

“Sorry, he loves beards, we’re trying to teach him you can’t just touch anyone’s face.” Drake laughed at that, not upset in the slightest. Matthew Grey Gubler wandered up next, a goofy grin on his face, kids _loved _him. He was so much fun, Sebastian had witnessed this on a few occasions that he’d worked with him and Luca was no exception. Immediately zoning in on his bright orange patterned scarf and reaching for it, Matthew took it off and draped it over Luca’s head, tickling him with the frilly end and making him giggle, Matthew took the scarf and held it up to his face, making different faces as he pulled it down every few seconds, Luca seemed to find this particularly funny as he laughed so hard he threw his head back and almost fell out of Sebastian’s grip. He reached for Matthew after this, seeming to decide that he was a fun person and Sebastian let Matthew hold him.

“Hi buddy, well aren’t you just the cutest,” Matthew talked to him animatedly, making overexaggerated faces and sounds as he tickled him. With one hand he pulled a coin out of his pocket to do a magic trick, pulling it out from Luca’s ear. Luca was shocked and entranced by him. Sebastian laughed out loud as Luca tilted his head to the side and shook it to see if more coins might fall out of his ears. Matthew laughed too and this time he did the trick on Sebastian, Luca’s face was priceless once again as his eyes got all big and wide and his mouth opened in an “o” shape in disbelief, as if to say “Daddy has coins in his ear too? Where?” And he immediately reached for Sebastian again. Once back in his arms Luca thoroughly checked his ears, still confused when he couldn’t find any more coins.

“I think you’ve given him a complex,” Sebastian said,

“He’ll be fine,” Matthew said, “right, you’ll be okay, it’s just magic!” He said, doing jazz hands, Luca just giggled back. Finally, Chris appeared.

“Hey,” He said, he nodded towards Matthew who nodded back,

“Well, I’ve gotta go, got more stuff to do before my flight later, bye Luca,” He said, waving, Luca waved back, babbling, “Bye bye bye!” before he faced his Papa and exclaimed happily,

“Papa!” And reached for him.

“Hi bean, you just saw me, but hi, yes, I’m back.”

“Papa, Papa, Papa!” Luca continued, bouncing in his hold excitedly.

“Movie was great, you were wonderful, I especially liked the nice views of your ass on that big screen, have you ever considered solo porn?”

“Chris!” Sebastian said, swatting him on the chest,

“I’d watch it,” Chris said,

“I know you would, but how would you feel about everyone else enjoying it?” Sebastian smirked at him.

“Never mind…” Chris said, rethinking things. Sue him, he was a bit possessive.

“Honestly though, you did amazing, I can’t believe so much of it was improvised, it was so honest, all of you guys did… just… flawlessly.”

“Thank you,” Sebastian said, a real grin on his face. He was very proud of this movie too. “Well after Lunch we have more press for the rest of the day so I’ll be out, and I know you have two photoshoots to go to and another interview right?”

“Yeah, I got a text from Nicole during the movie, she arrived safely and is in the hotel, she’s ready for Luca whenever we’re done here,”

“Awesome, awesome, she probably texted me too, I felt my phone vibrate but obviously couldn’t check it. So, do you want to grab Lunch with him or let her feed him?” Sebastian asked, motioning to Luca who was playing with his bib.

“Let’s go on and eat with him… maybe then we can have her watch him tonight?” Chris raised a suggestive eyebrow, Sebastian rolled his eyes, but nodded in agreement. They decided to just head back to the hotel for lunch since Luca’s food was there. They’d order in from the restaurant at the hotel instead of the room service this time. They knocked on the door to Nicole’s room, she answered dressed casually in jeans and a fuzzy sweater with her hair tied in a low ponytail, Luca’s eyes lit up when he saw her and he immediately made grabby hands for her, she took him with a wide smile,

“Hi there Luc, hi buddy, how have you been? I’ve missed you too.” Luca laughed as he leaned in to wrap his arms around her neck in a hug. “Aw, you’re so sweet,” She rubbed his back as he happily hugged her. “You’ve gotten so big! It’s only been a month and still you’ve grown! Are you ready to have fun with me for the rest of the day? Huh?”

“Pway?” Luca asked,

“Yup, you and I are gonna play together while your daddies go back to work.”

“Yay!” Luca said, throwing up his arms. “Snac?” He asked,

Chris laughed, “Yeah, we were gonna feed him lunch first before we left him with you permanently, in hopes that maybe you’d take him for dinner or a little past dinner if we did?” Nicole smiled at them knowingly,

“Of course, it’s my job to watch him and I’ve already gotten half the day off, if you want to bring his pack and play down I could keep him over night, but if it’s easier just to keep it set up where it is, then I can just watch him late,”

“We’ll think about it, but we will leave him with you while we grab his stuff, since we kind of need two hands for that,” Chris then addressed Luca,

“Alright bud, we’ll be right back, okay? Then you’ll get some lunch.” Surprisingly, Luca didn’t even react as they left, already babbling away to Nicole,

-

They headed back up to their rooms and quickly got Luca’s things together, Chris broke down the pack and play but when he couldn’t they just decided to wheel the entire thing into the elevator and down to Nicole’s floor. They knocked on the door and it was opened to Nicole,

“Where’s Luc?” Chris asked expecting her to be holding him,

“Well, as soon as you guys left the little rascal decided to do a number on his onesie, I got him mostly cleaned off in the sink, but he’s in the living room on a towel right now, Chris nodded as he stepped inside and walked towards the living room of the mini suite. Sure enough, there Luca was, naked as the day he was born, rolling around on top of a towel and playing with his feet as he babbled nonsense, his volume getting louder as he saw Chris.

“What are you doing you little monkey?” Chris asked when he saw him rolling around. He knelt down next to him and tickled his tummy, making Luca laugh up at him loudly, “Heard you made a mess, but that’s okay, we brought you some more clothes,”

“No, no no no no!” Luca replied, he flipped himself over onto his stomach and began crawling,

“Whoa, nope, stay on that towel for now,” Chris said, grabbing him and placing him back on top of the towel on his back.

“You want to change him while I go pour him a bottle?”

“Sounds good,” Chris said, as he wrangled Luca into position and Sebastian handed him a new diaper.

“Papa, papa, papa, PAPA!” Luca screeched.

“Yes, I’m right here, no need to be so loud,” Chris told him, rubbing his tummy and smiling down at him, Luca just grinned back,

“I love you,” Chris told him, bopping him on the nose. Luca flipped around again once his diaper was on and slowly pushed himself to his feet.

“Oh, we’re walking, okay,” Chris told him, Luca toddled around unsteadily, eventually making it over to the table where he gripped on happily and began to jump up and down while making loud nonsense sounds. Chris watched him carefully, his eyes shining with love and adoration for the little one.

“Alright,” Nicole said, appearing in the doorway with a bottle. Luca was 14 months but he still got two of his drinks in a bottle each day. Usually it was the one before his afternoon nap. It settled him down, but they were slowly weaning him off of it to sippy cups only. Luca turned and saw the bottle Nicole was holding that was filled with milk and got even more excited, making his “baby vader” sounds and stomping his little feet in place.

“Oh, he sees that bottle,” Sebastian commented with a laugh from the corner where he’d been making sure the pack and play was secure. They’d had to break a little bit of it down to fit it through the door and he was just making one hundred percent sure it was secure.

“You want your bottle? Yeah you do, here you go buddy,” Nicole said, laughing as she handed it to him. Luca padded over to her and took the bottle, taking a few sips before reaching up for her to pick him up, he wanted to be cuddled as he drank,

“Aw, alright, we can cuddle,” She said, she picked him up and went to sit down in the recliner by the table,

“Alright, so I think we’re all set if you are, your room service is linked to our room, so order whatever you and him want or need and it’ll be charged accordingly, Nicole gave him an unimpressed look,

“Hey, you’re a college student, I know you can’t pay for room service here, you travel and take care of our kid, so let us take care of you,” Sebastian said, Nicole sighed,

“Alright, come on Luc, let’s order some lunch, you wanna say bye to your daddies first?” She asked, Luca pulled the bottle away from his mouth and waved with his free hand,

“Bye bye bye bye bye!”

“Bye buddy, we’ll see you tomorrow,” Chris bent down and kissed his forehead, Sebastian wasn’t content with just that so he reached out for Luca to be passed to him, he gave him a long snuggle hug and kissed his forehead as well before passing him back, they exited the room without incident, Luca was pretty used to being left with Nicole by now for long periods of time and didn’t get upset anymore, standing outside the door Chris spoke,

“We’ve spent too long getting him ready, or at least I have, my interview starts in twenty, I’ll just get my assistant to order something in for me,” Chris said, looking down at his watch.

“Alright, well mine isn’t for a nother hour and a half so I’m gonna head up to the room and order something, but I’ll see you around five,” He said, Chris smiled, and nodded, turning to head the opposite way down towards the stairs.

“Wait!” Sebastian said, Chris turned. Sebastian walked over to him quickly and pressed a kiss to his lips, Sebastian pulled away to see Chris’s smiling face.

“I’ll see you,” Chris said softly, reaching up to stroke a soft hand down Sebastian’s face, Sebastian stopped him before he pulled away and pressed a kiss to the inside of his palm. Tonight was going to be a good night, Chris could already tell.

“I love you,” Chris said as Sebastian shoved his hands in his pockets and walked backwards,

“I love you too, and don’t take the stairs all the way down, or you’ll be sweaty,”

“Alright, I’ll only take about fifteen flights,” Sebastian nodded, shooting him a look to say he’d know if he didn’t, yeah right, Chris thought with a laugh. As he turned to walk away himself.


End file.
